The present application relates to the novel use of known triazolopyrimidine derivatives as microbicides for protecting engineered materials and to novel microbicidal compositions and novel microbicidal mixtures comprising these compounds.
Triazolopyrimidine derivatives whose pyrimidine ring is substituted in the 7-position by an amino group —NR1R2, in the 6-position by optionally substituted phenyl or naphthyl and in the 5-position by halogen or a radical —NR5R6 are already known from EP-A 550 113. The compounds described therein are suitable for protecting plants against attack by phytopathogenic fungi.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,883 also describes triazolopyrimidine derivatives substituted in the 6-position of the pyrimidine ring by 2,4,6-trichlorophenyl, which derivatives are suitable for protecting plants against attack by phytopathogenic fungi.
Surprisingly, it has now been found that the triazolopyrimidine derivatives described above have particularly good and broad microbicidal action against the microorganisms relevant for protecting engineered materials. This finding is particularly surprising since, firstly, the organisms in question are fundamentally different from the phytopathogenic fungi and, secondly, the protection of engineered materials requires fundamentally different standards of the substance with respect to its stability, its leaching properties, its color and its compatibility with other possible formulation auxiliaries.
Moreover, it has been found that the compounds to be used according to the invention are highly stable in engineered media.